Only Got Eyes For You
by Hotaru Asakurah
Summary: Ibuki accepted to accompany his friend to see the latter's little sister's gymnastic performance, and during the event he met Nozaki Sakura, who now is all Ibuki's thinking about. One year later, they became team mates in InaJapan's team. Why is Ibuki constantly thinking about Sakura? What will happen to them? A MuneSaku fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Only got eyes for You...**

Chapter 1:

_Ibuki's POV_

An angel? Yeah! That day, I thought I've seen an angel. But how I saw her that very day was due to a series of event...

When my friend asked me to accompany him to attend his sister's gym competition, I first said:

"NO!"

"Please! Please! Please! Ibuki-kun, I don't want to go there alone!" he said with sort of cute puppy eyes.

I was really annoyed. Being the star-player of the basketball team of my school, I did not have many friends, and that guy was the only who didn't mind me being a star-player or the popular guy admired by almost all the girls of our school. Even if my team mates left me alone, he was the only one who stuck with me until the end. But what he was asking me was... over and above the things I could do.

"There'll be girls jumping around and dancing and... This is not my kind of show!" I answered.

"I only can ask this from you! My sister really wants me to attend the competition... Even if I really don't. But I don't want to go there alone!" he said.

I sighed.

I replied calmly "okay" with a low voice, and as soon as I did he yelled a "hourrah".

Then, it all began.

We went at the competition together on a Saturday. I had no interest in rhythmic gymnastic. I've never seen one performance in my life before... So I was really annoyed to come to such a place.

My friend's sister would be among the last competitors to pass. In other words, we would have to assist to all the other performances.

I thought there would be only girls in such event, but there were also many boys there. Either they came to watch the performances of the cute girls here or they were here like my friend, coming here to encourage a friend or a sister...

How boring! Why again did I come here for? Oh yeah... I came here with a friend of mine to support his sister, right?

Performances after performances, I would get even more bored. Why did I say yes? Being here was like... hell? I could have used that day and my free time to train. I should be training! There was nothing interesting here. Nothing for me...

Nothing for me...

Nothing...

"Nozaki Sakura. Please come on stage!" a voice in the mic called.

Again, another chick would come and start jumping and dancing and jumping... Because to me, it didn't make sense at all! All I wanted was to get back to my training.

When the girl named Sakura went on stage, her presence was noticed by many. She also caught my attention. Her pink hair, her slim figure, her suit that matched the colour of her hair and that smile... She was undoubtedly the most beautiful person I've seen in this contest. No! The most beautiful person I've ever seen in my whole life! She presented herself to the audience and started performing when the music began. The way she moved, her choreography... everything left me kind of stunned during her show. Everyone around seem the same as me. They were all encouraging her, calling her name, clapping hands. There was something special about this girl. My eyes were on her during the whole performance. I wanted to miss nothing of it, as if my life depends. I didn't know if it was due to that music or her choreography, her smile or even her face but it was the very first time I felt like this. And also, the very first time I felt interested in rhythmic gymnastics...

When the music faded out, it was as if I was back to reality. She bowed down and got back to her friends' side. Then, I saw her disappear into another room... Maybe the changing room or something like that. And the magic disappeared too.

"-buki... Ibuki! IBUKI-KUN!" I suddenly heard my friend calling me.

"Huh? What is it?" I asked.

"Are you ok? You were like... away..." he told me.

"Yeah. I'm ok, it's just that... I'm a bit thirsty! Yeah! I'm thirsty!" I lied, obviously. "I'm going to buy something to drink. Want something?"

"Oh yeah! Would like some soda, please. Be quick, my sister will soon pass!" he said.

I nodded and left him. So, so... Where should I find something to drink? Was there some cafeteria here? I don't remember having seen any when I came in the morning. I soon found some juice dispenser in the corridor.

As I stood in front of it and looked for some coins to put into it, I noticed a young girl of my age standing behind me. She was probably doing the queue for the dispenser...

As I turned back to look at her, our eyes met. It was her. Nozaki Sakura. The girl I just saw performing... She was right before me!

"Hm... Ladies first!" I politely told her.

She smiled to me and said "Thank you" with such an angelic voice.

I let her use the dispenser first. It was the least I could do, right!? I didn't know why, but I really wanted to talk to her. What should I say then? I have nothing to tell her... I knew nothing about her, beside her name. If I knew something about gymnastics, I would probably engage some conversation around the subject. But I really had nothing to say... So, for now, maybe to shut it up was my best and unique option...!

Now I was close to her, I could see how pretty she really was. Her blue eyes were deep, but something was wrong...? I could notice the anxiety in her eyes. Perhaps she was feeling stressed about the competition. Why should she be? She did so well. She might be among the ten best performers... Or even win the contest!

"Sorry. I saw your performance." I suddenly said. "You were really amazing..."

Another bright smile drew up on her pretty face and she exclaimed:

"Really!? Thank you so much... hm..." She paused as she didn't know my name. I better introduced myself.

"Mmm... Ibuki Munemasa. You can call me Ibu-" I said.

"Sorry!" she cut me. "But I have to go back. My friends are waiting for me!"

"Okay then. Bye."

Something was weird about that girl. Her presence made me nervous and I felt quite disappointed that our meeting was that short. We did not have any conversation. But! What was I expecting!? I didn't know her... I just saw her back then on the stage... She perhaps felt nervous to be approached by some stranger. Anyway, our meeting was short, and I couldn't expect much from it. I also had to head back to my friend's side.

I got back just in time! My friend's little sister was just about to give her performance. She was obviously nervous, but she did well. Her performance did not amaze me as Nozaki Sakura's did. I wasn't captivated at all. I came here in the first place to keep company to a friend. The performances were not of any interest. But then, why was I so captivated by that Nozaki Sakura...? There was something weird with me...!

It was soon time to reward the winners of the competition. The one for whom my friend and I came here that day only received the 3rd prize. Her performance might have caught the jury's attention... Well, since I didn't know much about these competitions, I couldn't tell. My favourite sport, hobby and passion was basketball, after all. Something completely different of some sort of rhythmic dance...

Nozaki Sakura came first! Well, I was 90% sure she would. She really did amaze everyone. I didn't know her but I saw her lifting up the trophy, I was really glad for her.

The contest was over and we met my friend's sibling outside the building. We congratulated her for her 3rd position and when we were about to leave the place, we came across Nozaki Sakura with her group of friends. I wanted to congratulate her but she was obviously busy chatting with her friends. That is when she noticed me. She might have remembered me since she waved her hand at me as a goodbye and then left.

Nozaki Sakura... Who was that girl? And what is that strange feeling...?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hi Minna! Tried to write a MuneSaku fanfic since I was planning it for quite a while now...**

**I'm really bad at writing romance or love stories but I hope to improve in the near future. I'm also planning some TakuRan fanfic or some KyouTen fanfic. I might give it a try when I'm done with this one. I wanted to write a school fanfic, but then it would take like forever to finish it... Then I wanted to write some alternate life/story fanfic for MuneSaku. I might even add or remove things from the original InaGO Galaxy series if needed for my fanfic... Anyway, please leave your opinion - review please!**

**Next update: As soon as possible.**

**/ Next time / Ibuki will meet Sakura again... This time, as a teammate in InaJapan(GO)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if I didn't update earlier... With all the Christmas-New Year parties we got at my place, I barely had time to write. But finally, chapter 2 is here. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: And thus, we met again...

_Ibuki's POV_

Since when? Since when had I started to count days? As if I was expecting some miracle!?

It's been one year already! One year since my eyes fell on Nozaki Sakura. And we never met again! Perhaps I was expecting something like in shojo mangas... Some unexpected events which will make us meet again, stumble upon each other and draw us closer...? But as I said, this only happens in shojo mangas! (Not that I read shojo mangas... I mean, I once read one. But only one! And my girl friends and classmates often talk about them. So... No, I'm not a shojo manga fan!)

I was only dreaming all the time. But I don't know why... In the end, I was thinking about her. And only her! One whole year passed by and I was dreaming of Nozaki Sakura. I wanted to see her one more time. Perhaps it would have been nice if we were connected by some sort of red string like in shojo manga... (And again, I say I'm not a shojo manga fan!) Hm... I'm talking nonsense! That would never happen. I just happen to see her performing once. This doesn't mean anything!

I'm being stupid, I know it already! People would seriously think I'm crazy! I just saw her once and then nothing happened. It can't be that I have a crush on her... Right? I know nothing of her, this doesn't mean that I'm being attracted to her! (I somehow have my pride...)

Of course, I discussed the issue with no one. My friend wouldn't understand. My teammates would laugh at me. My parents... Oh please! In the end, I was wondering about Sakura day and night. Wondering if she's doing fine, if she's participating in some other contests, what she's doing... Even during my trainings, or when I'm eating and at night, when I'm sleeping! Was it some form of obsession!? (My my... Am I turning Yandere?)

It took me long to realize that we were from two separate worlds and that we won't meet again. The bitter truth. And after one year, my illusions faded away. I was back to my old self. I indulged myself into training, everyday. I had no time to think about her. But recently, I got into some conflicts with my teammates...

_"Ibuki! Pass the ball!"_

_"I don't need your help to win! I can play all by myself!"_ I replied fiercely.

_"That's not fair!"_

_"You're being stubborn!"_

_"YOU are the ones being stubborn! I don't want to play with weaklings like you!"_ I said in a calm but rude tone.

_"Ibuki, stop acting all by yourself! PASS THE BALL!"_

_"If you want it, then try stealing it from ME!"_ I responded bluntly.

_"Who wants you in the team if you're always being rude with everyone!?"_

_"And who wants to play with such weaklings as you!?"_ I said. _"If you can't keep up to my level, then just quit!"_

That was the declaration of war! It had happened after a basketball match with another school. We eventually won thanks to me. But my teammates started complaining about our "collective" play. But who needs "collective play" when we have someone like me in the team? After all, am I not the best basketball player ever seen in Japan!? My parents and teachers told me I could become extremely popular and rich only with my passion! I was talented and they all know! And my teammates were simply jealous of my talent! They were so envious and so they started blaming me for every little thing! It wasn't my fault if they were not talented or if they did not train enough... If they wanted to score, they just had to train and get better! End of the story... or so I thought.

Very soon, they all decided to plot against me... In my back, they would plan to never pass the ball to me or to even block me. At times, they would even keep me on the bench! I realized that my team no longer wanted to play with me. They just abandoned me... We eventually lost many matches and barely managed to get to the semi-finales of inter-schools, but we lost in the end. But they were satisfied: as long as I'm not able to get the ball, they were ok with it.

"Why did you not pass the ball to me!?" I asked with a threatening tone.

"Who would, Ibuki!? You're always playing by yourself. That's really unfair!"

"Now, you know how it feels to never get the ball!"

"You guys, you're being crazy! We lost!"

"It's ok! As long as you did not get to play!"

And it was only the beginning... Hell was only beginning! From that day, I tried my best to steal the ball from my very own teammates. My play didn't change, I was playing all alone. Eventually, they backfired and stole the ball back. And of course, we lost all of our matches. Our coach was so angry when he learnt about the whole story that he simply quitted and suspended our team. In other words, no match until we made up.

"It's not my fault if they're jealous and if they planned such a thing! Why am I being punished!?" I was too proud to admit that maybe I was the one who was wrong. One of my teammate, a kouhai, a first-year student came to me. He explained that at first he saw a respectful senpai and player in me, but when he saw how I used to play, he was disgusted and wanted to quit... He apologized for participating in the "Let's-not-pass-the-ball-to-Ibuki" plan but I knew somehow that he didn't regret his act. This really angered me.

For weeks I did not get to play. I was training for the whole time. Alone, again. But then, it was only for a short time...

_"If you join the team, then we'll pay your studies abroad. You want to become a talented basketball player and train with the best of the best, right!? Then, it might help you to grab your dreams and make them true!"_

Those were the words that weird old man told me.

Oh right... If it was just joining a team and play, it would have been ok but... It wasn't about basketball. That old man was talking about joining his football team!

Soccer/ Football! I never played once! (Oh well, maybe I used to play when I was young but... I never played with a team.) I don't even know the rules besides that it's a game we play in 2 teams of 11 players and that each team had to score goals and... Well, it's a bit like basketball, right? The only difference is that we can't touch the ball with our hands. Only the goalkeeper can. Hmm... I thought I knew enough to play. But I was far from the truth...

One week later, I was invited with the soccer team of my school to join an event. I was told that the old man I met (Kuroiwa) was going to announce who would be part of the team which would represent Japan. When I saw the school's team, I thought that we might have some chance to get selected... When I saw the other teams, I realized that there were not only two or three teams! My, my... They were probably all professional players. What am I doing here!? Oh well, if that guy invited me, it must mean that he saw some potential in me. He might even think that I'm better than the other players he had seen so far. Thank God, if I had to play, it would be as a goalkeeper. At least, I can play with my hands and catching the ball isn't such a harsh task!

Kuroiwa took the mic and started announcing the names of the players who would take part in the team. He started with three names: Shindou Takuto, Tsurugi Kyousuke and Matsukaze Tenma. Those names... I really don't know who those guys are. Then one of my senpai from the soccer team explained who they were. Apparently, they were from his old school just before he got transferred. Our soccer team had a match against them and we lost. He then told me that they were incredible players. "Incredible players", that's nothing to me... I'm also one incredible basketball player! There's nothing to get all pumped up! Our captain told us to remain silent, then, Kuroiwa resumed.

Suddenly, he unexpectedly called my name. The school's soccer team looked back at me in surprise and I proudly smiled. Proud that I have been chosen to represent Japan! Even if it was not as a basketball player...

"Congrats, Ibuki-kun!" I heard while the man carried on naming the members of his new team.

If I was chosen, then it was for my talent. Kuroiwa acknowledged it. It didn't please me at all to be part of the team, but to be acknowledged as a talented player was enough for me. Well, I know I might not be that good in soccer and will perhaps face many difficulties, and if I can't cope with it, I can just let my teammates handle the whole match. Soccer meant nothing to me. The deal was to join the team, right? Then, if we win or if we lose, it means nothing to me. Kuroiwa would still fund my studies abroad.

I heard other names that were of course unknown to me. Oh, maybe I heard them somewhere... In the newspapers maybe... Some genius students or players... But that meant nothing to me again. All that counts is that I would be part of the team and that I would be able to study basketball abroad.

It was just for a moment, but I managed to catch it. That name... I heard it before! But maybe it was only a dream...

"Nozaki Sakura!" Kuroiwa said in the mic. Yes, that was it. I heard Nozaki Sakura.

Nozaki Sakura, that was her! For a moment, I thought time had stopped. No, actually, it was me. I wasn't listening anymore. I wasn't thinking anymore. Maybe at that time, I even stopped breathing. For at that moment I thought "I'm about to meet her again!"

The man called us, the eleven chosen players to make a move forward! We did. Then, my eyes were once again on her. Nozaki Sakura. We were there. Standing almost next to each other. And now, after one year, we met again. But that time, as teammates!

* * *

**Author's Note: Sowwy if I took long, again, I say it! But I hope you like it. I'm better when it comes to POV 'cause I really like putting myself in the characters' place. Well well, next time: Ibuki and Sakura will speak to each other again. What will happen? Let's keep it for the next chapter!**

**Next update: Next week... or hope so!**

**Please read and review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys! Now's Chapter 3... I'm sorry for not being able to update fast but I'm totally busy. I'm being busy with my applications to college and so I think I might not be that free to update the stories. But I'll manage to upload a new chapter every month. Enjoy this one!**

**P.S: There are not that much MuneSaku scenes in this one. But promise, the next chapter will make up for it xP**

* * *

Chapter 3: Disillusions?

_Ibuki's POV_

The names of the 11 players having been called, now we knew the faces of our new teammates. Heading towards the changing room before the so awaited exhibition match between the newborn team (ours) and Teikoku Gakuen's, everyone seem tensed. Nobody could speak. I felt like some ghost since nobody seem to notice me... But that was not the one thing on my mind. 'Cause actually my mind was filled with Nozaki Sakura's presence. I wanted to talk to her, to say "hello" or "So we meet again!", something like that...

One whole year had passed and now we got to meet again, in the most unexpected situation... Well, who would think Nozaki Sakura would play in the national soccer team? Wasn't she a gymnast? So why was she here? Was it because the old man made an agreement with her... just like he did with me?

That question stuck in my mind for minutes until I got the answer with that megane-guy, Manabe. I heard him saying that almost all of the members of the team had agreed to play soccer in order to earn some cash or the chance to study abroad... So, Nozaki Sakura was also here for that reason. Well, it's hard to believe that she did play football.

For a second, the guy named Shindou Takuto raised his voice suddenly and started giving some "orders" or something... He was talking about how we should cooperate for the coming match. I felt like most of us wasn't really interested with what he had to say. Only the captain and the one who was wearing the uniform with a ten was carefully listening to him. And so, we headed for the match...

In the corridor giving way to the soccer field, we stood in line with the other team. There we got some time to "relax" and talk, get some time to know about each other... Well, if we wanted to play as a team, it would be good to at least remember each one's name, right?

Then, I got to approach Nozaki Sakura. How should I call her? Nozaki-san? Sakura-san? Wouldn't it be too familiar? Whatever!

"Hey! So, we meet again, Nozaki-san!" I said.

It sounded like... something weird, right!? Well, I felt like it.

The girl looked at me, puzzled, as if she just met a stranger... Or as if she really did not remember me!

"Hm... Sorry but... Did we meet someplace before?" she asked a little embarrassed.

So, she really did not remember. I feel quite stupid at the moment! Why was I expecting something? She had so many fans... Why would she bother remembering someone like me?

"Sorry." I said. "We met last year. During a gymnastics contest." What am I supposed to say...? I just sound like a desperate guy...

"Oh!" She seem to suddenly remember. "You're that guy... At the juice dispenser, right?"

Heavens! She did remember!

"Yeah!" I replied. "This is so unexpected. I mean... To meet you here!"

"Same here! I did not know you were a football player."

Well, I'm not. That's what I was about to say... But we were called on the field and that was the end of our conversation.

Now what? The match was about to begin. That Shindou-guy was still giving orders. Nonsense! With me as the goalkeeper, there's no way we'll lose the match... Or that's what I was thinking at first.

While I thought my mind was concentrated on the match, my eyes were on Nozaki Sakura again. Just as in that contest one year ago, my eyes were again on her, and only her. Oh, that doesn't mean I wasn't concentrated. That doesn't mean I didn't carry my task as a goalkeeper! I did my best to catch the ball. And I did catch it on my first attempt! But for some reason, I did not manage to catch the ball again... I let the ball in. One, two, three times! Maybe I should have trained before coming... Well, the others were not doing much better. Nobody was able to catch the ball, and my guess was right: most of the members of our team had never played soccer... They were not soccer players! From what I could see, only Matsukaze, Shindou and Tsurugi seem to know what they were doing. They managed to score a goal, but that was the only one...

In the end we lost, 10-1. End of the game.

While at first it didn't matter to me that we lost, I did feel a bit mad... I didn't know why... Soccer meant nothing to me, I was only here for the opportunity to get to study basketball abroad, and yet, losing kinda made me sad...! Losing a soccer match and a basketball match, in the end, was the same thing...

The next day, as I was heading towards the team's training ground, I unexpectedly met with Nozaki. Lucky guy, I thought. However, I wasn't... The other members of the team were also coming that way. I thought we could spend some time together before the others would join... But that moment was too short.

I guess we'll get to talk later. Since we're now teammates, we'll get some more time to talk... We'll get to see each other everyday, train and play... But what if we lose the next match? The team will be disbanded. We'll certainly not get to meet again... I mean, why would we get to meet again? It's not as if we were good friends. I'm probably dreaming a bit too much... Or maybe was this a dream...? Our time together is sure to be short, so let's enjoy it, right? After all, we were only teammates, right...

* * *

**Next time: Sakura's POV!**


End file.
